A longstanding problem in the design and use of vertical acting doors, such as residential garage door systems, is the provision of a suitable counterbalance system for counterbalancing the weight of the door when it is moved between open and closed positions. Ideally, very little force should be required to move the door between the open and closed positions, whether by an automatic door operator or manual lift. Existing counterbalance systems are not entirely satisfactory for all conditions of service. Such systems do not always match a door's torque requirements and thus, do not offer optimum door movement. Typical counterbalance systems generally require manual winding of the torsion springs, an occasionally difficult operation. Spring replacement is also difficult and normally requires disassembly of the entire counterbalance system or at least major portions thereof. In addition, existing systems often require special tools for installation and/or do not allow for efficient customization to accommodate unique door installations.
Consequently, objects described herein are to provide new and improved counterbalance systems for a vertical acting door and methods for counterbalancing vertical acting doors that address many of the aforementioned deficiencies.